


Fluffy

by JayceCarter



Series: Soulmates in the Wasteland [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Mason and Ellie had a fight, but fights can't last forever.





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Did a writing prompt in a group today. It's short, but it made me happy, so here it is. :) Stopped before the smut because. . . I'm writing a LOT of smut this month already, hahaha.
> 
> This is Mason and Ellie from 'Plans' in the soulmate series, though you don't need to read that first.

 

“You really not gonna talk to me?” Mason leaned his shoulder against the doorway to their room, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“You didn’t talk to me all morning.” Ellie let her gaze trace the lines of text on the book, even though she didn’t read a word of it. “Seems we’re both being childish.”

 

The couch dipped as Mason sat, plucking the book from her hands and tossing it on the table. “Come on, pet. Ain’t that big a deal.”

 

“Oh, so the big bad alpha doesn’t care and that means it’s over?”

 

“Ain’t what I meant, and you know it. Would you stop snarling long enough to fucking listen?”

 

Ellie pressed her lips together in a tight line before meeting Mason’s gaze, eyebrow cocked to tell him to continue.

 

He released an annoyed sigh, the sort that meant he wasn’t used to having to deal with women who bitched at him, and he sure didn’t appreciate it. “I just didn’t think it was a great idea, okay? Wasn’t about you, didn’t mean to piss you off, and I sure as fuck don’t wanna fight anymore.”

 

“If you’d stop worrying about your image for a moment, you’d realize how stupid this is. We’re talking about a name, not your dick.”

 

“Figured as much, since you ain’t had any complaints about my dick, pet. Can’t you just pick something else? Anything else?”

 

Ellie reached for her book again, but Mason snatched it away before she could reach it.

 

“None of that bullshit. Ain’t gonna spend the whole day fighting with you.”

 

“I’m not fighting. I’m reading.”

 

Mason tossed the book across the room so it landed on the bed. “Ain’t reading now.”

 

“You’re an asshole.”

 

“Yeah, I am. A persistent one, too. What’s it gonna take to end this?”

 

“You know what.”

 

He released a rumble from his chest, that low one when he sounded exactly like the mutts he kept outside. “Ain’t happening. What else?”

 

“Nothing. You must not want to make up that bad.”

 

Mason reached over, grabbing Ellie’s hips to pull her into his lap. His lips found her throat, teeth raking over her pulse in a blatant offer. “Oh, I wanna make up pretty fucking bad. Bet I can make you forget all about this nonsense.”

 

Ellie set a hand on his chest and pulled back. “Not in the mood.”

 

“Give me two minutes, and I promise, you will be.” He leaned in again.

 

Ellie didn’t move her hand, keeping him pinned and away from his goal.

 

Mason narrowed his gaze, his own argument running behind those eyes. He hated to give in, even to his mate. Something about being alpha made it so damned painful to just let go, but that’s why she’d dug her heels in. It was stupid, and it didn’t matter, but she wanted to win just this once.

 

A huffed laugh came from Mason’s lips. “Fine, fuck it, don’t care anymore. Name my fucking pet yao guai Fluffy, okay?” He reached behind her neck to pull her into a hard kiss, one she didn’t resist this time. His teeth dug into her bottom lip before he pulled back. “Now that we’re over that bullshit, let’s deal with you not being in the mood, pet.”

 


End file.
